Question: If $\angle QPS$ is a right angle and $m \angle QPR = 32^\circ$, what is $m \angle RPS$, in degrees? 32^\circ P Q S R
Answer: From the diagram, we see that $\angle QPR$ and $\angle RPS$ are complementary angles. Therefore, $m \angle QPR + m \angle RPS = 90^\circ$ Thus, $m \angle RPS = 90^\circ - m \angle QPR = 90^\circ - 32^\circ = 58^\circ$.